


Delicate

by vanillapeaches



Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon Compliant, Companion Piece, Multi, Nakamaship, Sabaody Archipelago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27124031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillapeaches/pseuds/vanillapeaches
Summary: Now, Shanks is half a world away.Now, I am a captain of a dying crew.[A companion piece to Episode 405/ Chapter 513]
Relationships: Brook & Monkey D. Luffy, Franky/Monkey D. Luffy, Monkey D. Luffy & Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates, Monkey D. Luffy/Everyone, Monkey D. Luffy/Nami, Monkey D. Luffy/Nico Robin, Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro, Monkey D. Luffy/Tony Tony Chopper, Monkey D. Luffy/Usopp, Monkey D. Luffy/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Delicate

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own One Piece.

Bartholomew Kuma is ruthless. And we can’t win.

For the first time, I don’t think we can win.

\---

**8 – Zorro**

He’s gone.

He was right there and now he’s gone.

I taste blood.

My vision goes hot white for a moment and I think that someone must have gorged my eyes but the heat lessens and the empty space remains.

\---

“Run, the three of you! RUN!”

This is all I can do now.

“We’ll figure it out when we’re all safe!”

We’ll figure it out. I know we will. We always do. Nami will know what to do. She always does. And Robin always knows everything, she has so many books on the Sunny Go. Frankly’ll make sure we’ll travel fast and true. Sanji’ll make sure we’ll have enough food to not grow exhausted. Usopp’ll be sure to spot him when we find him. Brook is proof of being alive. He’s alive. We’ll figure it out when we’re all safe.

This is all I can do for my crew when I’m so far past my own limit that I can barely breathe.

This can’t be happening.

The few seconds until Nami and Franky start running make me taste bile.

Thank God.

They listen.

\---

**7 – Brook**

Of course, they wouldn’t leave each other behind.

The joke isn’t funny anymore. Why isn’t it funny? I’m not laughing.

This can’t be right. Laboon is still waiting. We still have half the world to go.

**6 – Usopp**

I feel, rather than see, Usopp’s fear. It’s visceral and animalistic which is why I want to scream when I see him standing there, first protecting Zoro, then Sanji.

He is the bravest one of all right now, because he’s there, standing and facing Kuma

And I’m not.

If he lives, I promise to call him Captain Usopp every time he asks.

Please. Get away.

**5 – Sanji**

He moves, his legs so much faster than anything I’ve ever known.

And I don’t.

It’s not fast enough.

He’s gone.

I begin to lose hope.

\--

“What are we meant to do now?”

The words are caught in my throat, and I croak them out, suddenly unsure, suddenly back to when I was causing trouble that eventually chased me and I had hidden my cuts and bruises behind Shanks’s much larger and much deeper ones.

Now, Shanks is half a world away.

Now, I am a captain of a dying crew.

\--

I do the only thing I know how to do. The only thing I can do.

“YOU BASTARD!” My lips are going numb.

I taste blood as a desperate and far too childish voice screams

“GEAR SECOND!”

When my stubborn, weak, stupid muscles begin contracting, pushing my blood into the familiar, aching roar in my veins

It’s far too little, far too late.

\--

**4 – Franky**

I picked a good shipwright. All of them are perfect, and Franky isn’t the exception. I wonder if I’ll ever feel the warm planks on the Sunny Go, and get to nap

Kuma is in front of Nami. I barely catch him move, but the unmistakable chink of Franky’s fist is still somehow louder over the rushing my head is pounding with.

Franky doesn’t hesitate, and clobbers him straight in his face.

_Franky._

I don’t know if that was out loud.

I can’t think anymore.

**3 – Nami**

“Luffy! Save m-“

Not her.

She’s scared.

Please, she’s so scared.

_Nami!_

I’m useless.

**2 – Chopper**

I’m useless.

\--

Don’t.

_Stop it. Stop it. Stop it. Stop it._

Please, don’t.

_Please, stop it._

She’s all that’s left.

\--

**1 – Robin**

I’m…

\--

The greyness begins to spread.

I hadn’t noticed it half a year ago, when I was setting out to find my nakama because I knew I’d find them, of course I would, their eyes holding the very same adventure I sought.

It spills down my back, the chill making me gasp. Reality slams into me, knocking me blind, pressing me down more than the ocean ever could.

Saobody collapses onto me with its emptiness, and I can’t bear it.

I don’t want it. I don’t want it. I don’t want it.

The tree roots aren’t hard enough. It should be sea stone. I deserve sea stone. It’s not hurting. Harder. Punch harder. I can’t feel it. I’m weak. I need to feel something or I’m going to suffocate. My nails break. Splinters worm their way into my palms. I can’t feel it. It doesn’t matter. I’m so weak.

I deserve to never hear music. I deserve never to see the Sunny Go again. I deserve to never sleep. I deserve to die of an infection. I deserve to never eat. I deserve to be lost. I deserve to be sad. I deserve to never be Pirate King. I deserve it.

What’s..

_What’s wrong with me?_

I hate myself.

I won’t ever get to tickle Chopper’s tummy and hear his laugh again. I won’t ever hide away on some island and nap with Zoro in the shade. I won’t ever help Sanji taste test any of his food. I won’t ever have Robin dangle me above the ocean so I can feel what the water is like without death in it. I won’t ever help Nami pick her tangerines and draw constellations with her in the sky. I won’t ever drink tea with Brook and sing I won’t ever goof off with Usopp until we annoy Zoro I won’t ever test out Franky’s inventions…

My head aches from how hard I’m clutching it but I’m still here when they’re not.

_Zoro. Usopp. Nami. Sanji. Chopper. Robin. Franky. Brook. Everyone._

I’m sorry.

_I couldn’t even save a single one of my friends._

I’m alone. I don’t want this adventure. I don’t want to be Pirate King without you. It was never meant to be without you. It’s dark and I am cold. I am alone.

_I don’t want to be Pirate King._

\--

**0 – Luffy**

_“You will never see each other again”_

Kuma lifts his hand.

_“Farewell.”_

At least let it be closer to them.

Please.

**Author's Note:**

> So as you probably can guess I had a looooot of emotions about this arc and I think the anime did wonders to filling out the few manga panels. This was a ficlet as an attempt to breach that hole in my chest as I slowly get through this series. Also Nakamaship is best ship. Fite me :^ )
> 
> In case anyone reads my Naruto piece as well, yes, it's still being written! I haven't given up on it yet!
> 
> Anyway, I hope October is treating you well and hope you enjoyed the fic!


End file.
